


Live through my words, Writing us

by NicklaStern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comic writer AU, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, I'm a sucker for Supercorp, Power on but different show, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, a few chapters though, not that slow, rating may change due to strong vocab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: AU where Lena writes a comic describing Kara's life and KAra has to find out how this woman knows that much about herJess draws the comicAlex hates the comic but helps Kara





	1. How the hell this happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Something funny but lovely  
> I had this idea for a few months now but finally I'm having time! =)  
> Comments are welcome and suggestions too  
> Besos a todos =)  
> English is not my first language, mistakes are mine =)

Kara was nowhere near to become a superheroine…yes, she had the powers and the sense of justice, but she has been hidden her entire life. Not only because the Danvers told her to, but because she was afraid to lose control of her powers. Being on Earth alone was hard enough knowing that she would never count with Kal-El for anything

So, yes, Kara had used her powers to save her sister’s plane from crashing, but nobody saw her and that was it, no more superheroic acts whatsoever. A one-time thing only. That’s why Kara was so shocked when Alex (her sister) came knocking her door out of her mind and angry as hell.

“How on Earth this shit happened!?” Alex yelled  
“Alex, calm down and explain yourself” Kara couldn’t help to feel her stomach to tighten, if Alex was this mad, something bad had happened. Then she looked at the thing that was on Alex’s hands and couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alex, are you angry because someone sold you an expensive comic book or something?”  
“Oh, sis, you won’t laugh when you see the cover”

There it was a drawing similar to her…on a supersuit? And the title was ‘Supergirl’ Kara knew that some people pretended to be superheroes like the nutcase in Gotham or the Vigilante in Starling City, normal people who had different abilities but no real powers like her. So, of course it was normal to see comic books about fictional superheroes like “Dr. Manhattan” or “Wonder woman”

“So, Kara, care to explain this?” Alex said really mad  
“I…don’t know….I mean, the drawing looks like me and all but I guess many women look similar too, right?”  
“It’s not only that, Kara…this character has your exactly same powers…she can fly, she is bulletproof, x-ray vision, heat vision. All of your powers!!! Have you told anyone about you!?” More than a question, that seemed a statement  
“WHAT! Of course I haven’t…Who is the writer? Maybe I could talk to him or something”  
“Her….is a she…her name is Katie Mc-something, you don’t know her?”  
“Alex, no…I don’t…but let me see the comic and maybe we have to find her and ask her how she knows…”  
  
Alex left after that and Kara read the comic even more shocked than before…even the names were quite familiar…on the comic book Supergirl was a woman from other planet name krystom and her alien name was Kara Zor-L and her Earth name was Linda Danvers…Kara was freaking out…it was too similar to be a coincidence, maybe she was being spied or something...

“So…how do you feel about leaving the big city and come to the small city?”  
“Jess, I don’t think National City is that much smaller than Metropolis…but I needed the fresh air and thank you again for coming with me!”  
“Awww, of course, Lena, you are my bestie and also I won’t go far away from the genius who writes ‘Supergirl’, will I?”  
“Well, you are the genius who illustrates my comic…good thing we are close!” Lena laughed

 

Alex went to check out her sister about the comic thing…she noticed that Kara was nervous about being spied and all, so as a good big sister, she investigated this Katie something…and she needed to share the news with Kara

“SO! I found her! Lena Luthor!” Alex said immediately after enter the apartment  
“Who now? Lena Luthor from the comic?” Kara was honestly confused…  
“The writer…that writes? Kara, have you been buying more comics?” Alex smiled  
“Well…yeah…I was curious” The blonde blushed furiously  
“Ok…right! I found the writer of the comic about this Supergirl, Lena Luthor”  
“I thought her name was Katie something, Lena Luthor is a character from the comic” Kara said  
“Weird thing is that she uses Katie as a pseudonym and Lena Luthor is her real name”

The Danvers girls talked about how to approach to this writer, and the shocking news was that she just moved to National City. It was their chance to find her and ask her about this super character.

 

To say that Kara Danvers was nervous was the understatement of the century. She was about to talk with the woman who has decipher her life so close to reality that probably she had been spied the girl of steel.

Kara rang the doorbell waiting for what¿? She didn’t even know how the writer looked. Suddenly, the door was entirely opened and a short brunette with Asian features was handing her some money. Kara looked at her with high brows, like asking _what are you doing?_

“Ah…where are the pizzas?” Jess asked  
“Sorry what? Pizzas? Why would I bring pizzas to meet Lena Luthor?”

So that happened, Jess and Lena had ordered some pizzas for movie night but then they lost track of time talking and drinking some beers. So when the doorbell rang of course they thought that the blonde with blue eyes was the delivery girl, but clearly she wasn’t.

“Sorry, ahhh are you looking for who now?” Jess said  
“Lena Luthor…the woman who writes this comic” Kara said showing the fount of her problems and fears.  
“Well, she is not here…because Lena Luthor is the name of one of the character that are drawn in that comic…so if you excuse me” Jess was about to close the door but she was stopped by Kara’s foot in the way.

Lena had heard the entire interaction and honestly she was scared. She had abandoned the Luthor name years before and she wasn’t even interested in coming back, even though she used her name real in the comic book because she missed the only family she had had. Lena was torn apart with the emotions she felt. Luckily, Jess was trying to get rid of the woman.

“Sorry, miss, but I know for sure that Katie McGrath is just a fake name, and Lena Luthor lives here” Kara said all seriousness  
“No, leave! She doesn’t live here and…” but Jess wasn’t able to finish when Lena appeared next to her and looked to the stranger in her door.

“OMG!” was the only thing that Lena choked out before grabbing Kara’s hand and pulled her inside the house

Kara was taken aback, she didn’t think that Lena Luthor was so freaking beautiful and the least she thought was to be in her living room, sat in her couch.

“You! Who are you? Why do you look like that?” Lena nearly yelled  
“Ah…My name is Kara Danvers, and I’ve been looking like this my entire life…so…NO! Why you comic book is so similar to my life!” Kara yelled in return

At that, Jess and Lena were watching Kara with wide eyes and opened mouths… _it’s not possible, she just look like my character…_ Lena thought

“You don’t have powers…do you?” Lena almost fainted


	2. There is not liquor strong enough...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes to the rescue in a weird cruel way.   
> Jess says what everybody thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 40 minutes, I'm sorry for the mistakes.  
> Enjoy! I tried to be funny but it's not easy in a second language!   
> recuerden que yo hablo español =)   
> Comments are welcome and Kudos are love! =)   
> It is a short chapter but I was struck by the idea and I had to write it.  
> Besos

 

“Pick up, pick up, pick up!!!!” Kara was repeating over and over again, pacing like a madwoman   
“Kara! What’s going on sis...?”   
“I made a mistake, like huge massive horrible mistake!” the blonde interrupted her sister  
“Ok, calm down and explain what you did? Are you flying right now, because if you are doing that I’m going to find a way to kill you with my bare hands”  
“Ok...first, if you said something like that that serious is scary, second…NO! I’m not flying but Lena asked me if I had powers like the girl in the comic and I just run to hide in the bathroom…”  
“…”  
“Alex?”  
“…”  
“Are you thinking about ways to kill me right?”  
“Oh yeah, but also I’m driving there”

When Kara couldn’t spend more time in the bathroom, she went straight to the living room and sat in the couch, all that followed closely by amazed eyes. Lena was really intrigued by this woman. Not only she was beautiful, but she was incredible no, exactly like the woman in her comic book, but not completely like the way Jess drew it, but it was exactly the way Lena described it to Jess the first time.

Lena was a little worried, clearly the blonde was nervous, she even looked scared, not that Lena or Jess were able to hurt her, but what if the blonde _Kara?_ really had superpowers…

“Look, Linda….” Lena started  
“Kara” Jess corrected  
“Yeah, that, Look Kara, I’m sorry asking weird questions, but you came here for a reason and I think you are as special as my character…so that, answer the question, do you have powers?”

Before Kara could say a thing, a loud bang at the door interrupted her. _Alex,_ Kara thought. And she was right, at the moment Jess opened the door, Alex barged inside without a word flashing a badge.

“My name is Alex Danvers, I’m an agent from the DEO and you two will be brought to the headquarters”  
“I’m sorry what?” Lena tried and failed to talk further  
“You two are responsible for an information breach and YOU (pointing Kara) will be incarcerated”

At first Kara thought it was a joke, a really bad joke but then she saw the intensity in Alex’s look and she realized that her sister was all but serious.

“Alex, what are you talking about, I’m your sister, you must protect me, no put me in jail…and under what charges?” Kara said.  
“Being an Alien is good enough” the agent answered

Lena looked the interaction with her jaw dropped almost to the ground, but then she realized that the blonde was about to cry and something in her chest just broke.

“Wait, wait, she can’t be an alien, right? And what if she is…She hasn’t damaged people or things, right? Lena said the last part looking at Kara, who shook her head  
“Right, Alex you know that I’ve never used my powers”

Suddenly, Alex’s body went limp and she sat down in the couch, the other three women looked at her with questioning eyes trying to understand at least something about the entire situation.

“Sorry about that. It was a test…I mean, I am a DEO agent and you really breached some important information, but Kara is not going to jail. I needed to gauge your reaction about Kara being an Alien” Alex explained, Jess sat right next to Alex dropping her body as dead weight. And opened her mouth to say the most necessary thing in her life.

“What the fuck has just happened…I need some scotch”  
“Me too…”   
“Make it three”  
Everybody looked to Kara…  
“Is it possible for you to have some aldebarian rum?”   
“Sorry, my liquor cabinet is restrained to Earth alcohol only” Lena said with a big smile


	3. Closer to the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena explains a little bit about the comic and Kara wants to know about Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea has changed slowly in my mind so it will be a little longer from what I believed before

“Ok, now that I know you are safe, we must present ourselves.” Alex said after sipping her scotch

Lena and Jess sat in the couch, Kara just stood up next to the exit door.

“My name is Alex Danvers, I belong to an unknown organization called DEO who are aware of Aliens living in Earth”  
“Ok, great. Sorry about this question, but what the hell are you doing here?” Lena said  
“Right, thing is the comic you both do describes almost exactly the life of an alien we protect” Alex tried to explain not saying too much

Lena looked directly to Kara and something in her eyes just lighted up.

“OMG; I knew it! You are her, the woman of my dreams!!!” Lena said pointing Kara accusatorily

Kara blushed furiously at Lena’s words who later realized the implication about what she had said but didn’t correct herself anyways. Jess rolled her eyes and said something that only Alex listen and both laughed. However, Jess started talking.

“You see…Lena had always dreamt about a person, a woman who lands on Earth and has powers, she is an aliens and she came from Kryston or something…”  
“Yeah, Jess is right and that woman in my dreams…is you, I mean she looks exactly like you and the way you move, your nervousness is just like my dream”

Kara heard something similar in her planet. In Krypton, it was believed that people who were connected beyond time and space will see each other in dreams…but it was just a story, right? It was too much and too many people involved. Honestly, Kara only wanted to talk with Lena alone. But she didn’t have the guts to ask for privacy. Alex seemed to sense the problem her sister had, so she suggested Jess to go and buy something, arguing that Kara ate too much and two hands weren’t enough to carry everything. Jess and Lena laughed about the comment but Kara shot darts to her sister.

After Alex and Jess left, Lena found herself terribly self-aware…the woman who had been living in her dreams since forever was in her living room looking at her shyly.

“Do you want to know something?” Lena asked fidgeting with the hem of her shirt  
“Well…two things actually”   
“Right then, if I answer your questions, you will answer mine, ok?”  
“Ok, first question. Why do you use Katie McGrawth instead of your name?”

Noticeably, Lena felt uncomfortable with the question and Kara regretted immediately being the responsible of her reaction.

“You don’t have to answer, I’m sorry, you don’t know me and here I am asking difficult things” Kara lowered her head while talking, but suddenly she felt Lena’s hand over hers.

“It’s ok, it’s just…hard for me. I love being me, you know? But my family did horrible things and I don’t want to be related to them but they are my only family since my real mother died…I use Katie to write my comic, but I create Lena Luthor as a character to honor the love I fell for my family. At least the love I have for my dad and brother…”

A few tears escape her eyes and she was about to dry those when strong arms hugged her. Fighting her initial shock she melted at Kara’s embrace and her mind felt at ease for a while, until Kara broke the silence

“Lena, now you can ask me something, Go ahead!”  
“I will, but I don’t want to you stop your hug”  
“I’ll keep hugging you, sweetie, just ask away”

Lena thought for a while, she really had millions of questions about Kara and her life and her powers and basically about everything, but one particular question came to her mind and the embarrassment she felt from it was bubbling up, so she hid her face on Kara’s chest. Yet she was able to ask.

“Have you ever dreamt about me?”


	4. would you kiss me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena talk about their dreams, but there is something more to Kara that she hasn't explained.  
> Alex had to play the big sister role

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has its own life, it changed a lot from what I thought at the beginning but I hope you like it  
> Comments are welcome and Kudos are love!  
> Mistakes are mine, as always!   
> Enjoy  
> Besos

Honestly, Kara didn't think that long without talking, but for Lena felt like forever and her embarrassment grew by the second. She tried to push away from Kara, but the blonde didn’t let her, just backed up a little bit to face the raven haired woman.

“Lena, I did, I’ve dreamt about you, I mean…I used to, but it was long ago and I thought I lost you”  
“Lost me? How? We hadn’t met before today…?” Lena asked pretty confused  
“In my planet, we had this thing…something that Earthlings would call ‘soulmates’…I used to dream about a woman like you, with green eyes and raven hair, a beautiful, intelligent, and incredible woman...” Kara blushed noticing the things she had just confessed to Lena but continued anyway “thing is, people who are connected see each other in dreams.”

Everything was a lot, but the way Lena felt around Kara and the notorious attraction between them made sense for Lena.

“so…why did you stop dreaming about me? I’m not your soulmate?” Lena said that with a hint of sadness that broke Kara’s heart  
“Maybe if we kiss we will know if we are soulmates”

Lena looked at Kara shocked and flustered, the idea of kissing her wasn’t completely crazy, and Lena felt this irresistible connection, maybe now was the time to stop being careful and follow her heart, it wasn’t that crazy thinking that she dreamt about an alien and wrote a comic for that alien, who finally ended in her doorstep looking for answers…kissing a pretty girl (alien or not) was the most common and normal thing for Lena. So she nodded and reached for Kara’s face, caressing her cheek.

Kara couldn’t believe that she had said something that smooth to a pretty woman as Lena, it was harder to believe the fact that Lena was thinking seriously about it. The truth was that Kara knew the reason why her dreams about Lena stopped, but now she had a real possibility to kiss her…this was going perfectly. Suddenly, she saw Lena nodded to her request and touched her cheek, this was it, the chance to kiss Lena…the kiss that would seal their bond. They moved forward to meet midway. They were close enough to feel their warm breath on each other, but the door busted open interrupting their kiss.

Alex came in first, and she saw the women pulling away…and she knew exactly what that meant.

“Kara, we need to talk, now!”  
“Later Alex, please” Kara begged   
“No, Kara, we will talk now!”

Jess and Lena saw how the sister abandoned the apartment to talk in the hallway, then they looked at each other and shrugged, starting to prepare the food that was bought, while waiting for Alex and Kara.  

“Seriously Kara! You were about to kiss her, right?”  
“…”  
“Kara, if she is your soulmate, she has right to know about the bond! The thing you were about to do was incredible irresponsible, for Christ’ sake!”   
“I’m sorry…I just…I didn’t think about her, sorry…” Alex came closer to hug her sister…  
“It’s ok, good thing I interrupted you both” Alex laughed “come on, let’s eat and then we will leave. Ask Lena for a date”

When Kara and Alex entered the apartment they saw Jess and Lena watching the news. An alien attack to a lab…simultaneously, Alex’s phone rang.

“Kara, I had to go. Stay here, please”

Alex was gone even before Kara was able to answer. Lena got closer to Kara putting a hand on her shoulder. The blonde had worry written all over her face. She had to help, but Alex forbade her…so she stayed watching the TV while trying to eat.


	5. rebirth of Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is forced to come out as Supergirl, suit and everything (Lena helps)   
> Lena and Jess discover something interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.  
> comments are welcome and Kudos are love.  
> Mistakes are all mine. remember that English is not my mother tongue
> 
> besos a todos!

Kara was getting nervous by the second. Alex was now in the place of the fight. Some all-in-black agents were trying to catch the aliens who were robbing the place, but the weaponry wasn’t a match. Alien tech was taking the cake.

Lena could sense the nerve wracking situation for Kara and well for any citizen of National City, the lab that was robbed belong to Lena’s family and she knew exactly what it was there.

“Kara, I think is time to help your sister…” Jess said  
“I can’t, she forbade me using my powers…” the blonde said  
“Things are going south there, she needs you” Lena insisted this time  
“I….I’m scared, what if I lose control…what if someone recognize me?”  
“Oh, sweetie, I have your solution right here” said Lena going to her closet

Kara felt ridiculous on that outfit, she knew that Alex was going to kill her, but she needed to do the right thing! She arrived flying to the scene. Immediately, she located her sister in the crowd. Also, she could hear the people whispering about her, Kara never thought Lena’s comic was that popular.

“What the hell, Ka…!!!?” Alex stopped herself right on time.  
“Agent Danvers, I came here to help, tell me the situation”  
“Ah….Supergirl, there are three aliens with alien tech inside the lab. There are hostages, please, we need to stop them, and the thing they are trying to steal is really destructive” Alex filled in Kara with the information of the situation and immediately the blonde took off to gauge the circumstances of her first (actually second) heroic intervention.

X-raying from the roof she could see the aliens, one was in the first floor holding the hostages, the other two were in the basement stealing what it seemed Petri Dishes with different substances in them. Kara landed next to Alex to inform her about the situation. Both decided that first Kara’d stop the alien in the first floor. Later, Alex and her strike team would be free to intercept the other two.

Lena and Jess were watching everything on the TV. Something weirdly familiar about that scene had Lena completely zooned out, Jess was talking to her but Lena could hear her. Suddenly, something clicked in her mind and running to her home office the raven-haired woman extracted a comic book, the very first one she wrote and run to the living room again. Jess looked at her confused but once she saw the comic in the other woman’s hands she remembered too.

“Lena, I think this is weirder than I first believed” Jess said a little bit worry  
“Jess, the thing that is happening now, it is the number that introduced Supergirl to the world…what in the actual fuck is happening” Lena said looking between the TV and the comic.

Meanwhile, Kara was flying through the ceiling and immediately knocking unconscious the alien thief. Once the hostages were set free, Alex’ strike team entered the building facing the other aliens. They put up some resistance, firing back to the agents, Kara went back after the people were safe. The blonde knew that normal bullet wouldn’t hurt her but alien tech was another thing, so she was extra careful. Until one alien went too close to Alex to attack her and Kara supersped to save her sister. When the agents and Supergirl left the building with three aliens under arrest and all the hostages being safe, people and first responders started to yell “SUPERGIRL” over and over again.

45 minutes later Kara and Alex were at the DEO being yelled by Alex’s boss Hank Henshaw.

“How could you!!!? Don’t you see that you put yourself in danger!!!!?” Hank said directly to Kara  
“And you, Alex…how did you permit Kara to intervene!!!?” disappointment written all over his face.

Alex and Kara couldn’t find the courage to look Hank, they looked like little girls being scolded by their father.   
  
“And please in the name of any god, what are you wearing, Kara!?” this time Hank spoke a little less angry

“It is a suit Lena lent me…when a friend of hers did a cosplay of Supergirl” Kara answered bright red.


	6. reorganizing life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl is a thing now and everybody wants a piece.   
> Lena and Kara talk about soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
> In case you haven't read my other fanfic "According to the plan" there I explained why I've been lost. 
> 
> Mistakes are mine!   
> Enjoy and leave kudos or comments  
> besos

Lena was expecting to see Kara return soon, but two days had gone by and she didn’t have any information about the blonde. People all over the world were trying to reach the mind after the comic SUPERGIRL, but in all honesty, Lena didn’t know what to say. How can you explain to have found the person you have dreamt all your life about? Or to explain why your comic book became real! Jess was with her as always, but Lena felt lonely not having Kara around.

Kara wanted to see Lena more than anything those days, but she was kind of a prisoner in the DEO. The USA army wanted to know everything about the woman who helped the DEO. They needed to know if she was friend or foe, what were her powers and where had she been hidden all that time. So there she was, being helped by Alex every step in the way when they put her power to the test, when they interrogated her, when they tried to take her to a undisclosed facility. However, Hank intervened saying that he was responsible for Supergirl (everyone used that name by now) and for specific orders from the President the superheroine belonged to the DEO.

Three days later, Kara was in her apartment watching some DEO agents installing some security systems. After they left she had the chance to go and see Lena. The blonde was aching to see those beautiful green eyes, craving to hold her and never let her go. The faster way to travel to Lena’s apartment was flying and basically Kara wanted to show off her powers to the Luthor. So Kara waited to the night to fly away.

Lena almost had a heart attack when someone knocked her window. After a few second to compound herself, she opened the window to see the mesmerizing blue eyes she saw in her dreams every night. With a smile Lena let Kara entered the apartment. Kara quickly scanned the apartment to notice if they were alone, which they were.

“First, I want to say thanks” Kara started  
“For the suit? Don’t mention it. It was my pleasure to see you on that outfit”   
“Ohhh. Come on Lena…” Kara was bright red “Thank you for encouraged me to be myself”   
“Oh! Well, always at your service, Supergirl” Lena said winking an eye.

Both sat in the couch to talk a little, both of them too shy to recognize the mean business they needed to talk about. Their feelings.

Lena didn’t forget about the whole ‘soulmates’ thing and Kara hadn’t stopped thinking about the almost kiss and the bond. Kara knew she needed to talk about it with Lena, but somehow she was nervous that the Luthor might be scare about something that deep. However, lying wasn’t a real alternative.

“Lena, I need to tell you something kind of serious, about you and me and the dreams” the blonde said without looking into green eyes.  
“It is ok Kara, I’m not that naïve. Soulmates? I know they are child games” that was Lena running away from the pain of disappointment. Kara looked at her deeply sorry for seeing such a nice woman being so hurt so young, then she wrapped her hand with hers and inhaled deeply.

“Look, Lena…Soulmates are real... were real in my planet. Under our God Rao, we were able to find the person for each other. I dreamt about you when I was a child in Krypton. And you haven’t even born yet. But when my planet collapsed and everyone died... I lost…” Kara started to cry, sobbing hard, until Lena crush-hugged her, there the blonde found the strength to keep talking. “I lost my faith in Rao…and He abandoned me for my lack of faith. And the punishment was to stop dreaming about you. I notice that when I came to Earth. You were gone from my dreams and it was my fault. I truly believed that I had to spend the rest of my life soulmateless.” Kara gave her a weak smile and Lena returned it too.

“Soulmateless, is that a word?” Lena asked amused… “I never stopped dreaming about you, until the other day, when I met you…Rao didn’t give up on me, I guess and if you want to find out, maybe we can kiss, isn’t it?” Lena said rather seductively, and then she leaned into Kara to kiss her and fighting again every single fiber of her being, Kara stopped her.

“Please, let’s go on a date and I can tell you about the soulmate’s bond, you must know before we kiss”  
“Ok, now I’m intrigued, Ok Kara Danvers I’ll go on a date with you”

Kara literally squealed and hugged Lena, taking in the soft vanilla smell that came from the raven haired woman…maybe that was the smell she was to sense forever, Kara entertained the idea.  


	7. Before dawn it is the darkest hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when things are about the resolve themselves people tend to doubt harder.   
> Alex and Jess have a surprise  
> Kara and Lena freaking out on their own special ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is about to finish, please enjoy   
> mistakes are mine   
> Besos!

Kara couldn’t believe her luck when Lena accepted to go on a date. She went directly to Alex’s to ask her advice, clearly she wasn’t expected to find Alex accompanied and certainly not in the position she was with her companion.

“OH RAO!!! Alex, you are lesbian!!!” it wasn’t a question  
“Why you didn’t tell me!?” Kara said covering her eyes and turning to face the window  
“And with Jess! OH RAO. Lena’s best friend!!!”

After a few minutes, Kara felt her sister’s hand on the small of her back to guide her out of the room. There they talked.

“Yes, I’m a lesbian, what is the problem with that?”  
“No problem, sis. But we are sister, we talk about everything”  
“ok…you are right, but I wasn’t sure myself and Jess, she told me that she would help me to figure it out and she did! OMG Kara I’m sooooooo gay!”

Kara laughed at her sister’s reaction and perceptions, and suddenly, she hugged her sister really tight saying

“I love you! Whoever you are, whoever you love, I’m sorry for interrupting your discovering path”   
“Oww Kara, love you too sis, don’t worry. After finishing with Jess I could have gone immediately to you”   
“Ughh tell me that at least you would have had a shower first!”

Jess stood in the bedroom for longer than necessary. She didn’t want to interrupt the sisters’ moment. After a moment of silence she dared herself to go out just to realize that Kara had gone already with the promise of breakfast to talk about her future date with Lena.

Jess spent some more minutes with Alex awkwardly at first, but then she relaxed when the brunet looked at her softly extending her hand to Jess. She grabbed it and silently both walked into the bedroom. Alex really wanted to enjoy this new part of her life.

Kara went to her apartment to relax about her date with Lena. She needed to explain the raven-haired woman everything about soulmates and Kryptonian bonds without pulling away the human. To say that Kara was nervous was a massive understatement and were moments like these when she hated be the only one of her race more than ever. She used to have a cousin technically she still has it but he messed up his soulmate and bond without even tell her so they didn’t talk anymore.

Basically, Kara had two days to compose herself, explain things to the girl, and get the girl. No biggie…

On the other side of the town, Lena was trying to sleep a bit but the spinning wheel of situations in her head haven’t stopped for a while then. Alcohol wasn’t the answer but she needed something to relax, so old friend scotch was the poison. With a double in her hand, she reviewed the moments she had lived with the blonde and something inside her clicked. If her comic books were something to rely on, the blonde hero was about to become a symbol of hope for the people of the city and even the world, which meant that somewhere there was some villain who would try to destroy the blonde. It was something that she was willing to deal with? Maybe this connection in dreams with Kara was a warning, a future vision of their life as couple. Shit, Lena needed Jess right away to calm her freaking out mind.

“Jess, your phone has been ringing for a while now, maybe it’s important.”   
“Ok. Ok, I’ll get it.” Jess everything but groaned.   


A few minutes later, Jess hang up and explained Alex that Lena needed her. Alex saw the opportunity to go to her sister’s. In a reflexed act Jess ready to leave went near to Alex gave her a peck in her lips and said “see you later, babe” after a second both realized how particularly domestic that situation was. Neither commented on that and finally, Alex said goodbye and promised to call.

Alex arrived to Kara’s finding her sister in the couch eating ice cream and humming happily while planning a marvelous date. Looking up from her notebook Kara smiled to her sister and began to explain everything what she got in store for the comic writer.

“So…basically you got it bad for the lady and you are going ballistic for this date” Alex summarized the conversation  
“Yeap” Kara answered making a pop sound on the “p”

Jess arrived to her apartment to find Lena looking through the window. At first sight, Lena didn’t seem the desperate woman who called her earlier, but a simple look into her eyes and Jess knew that something was off.

“Lena, it’s everything ok? Something happened with the blondie?”   
“It’s hard to explain…”

After many minutes of Lena talking about everything in her head Jess said

“So…basically she said you are meant to be together and you are chickened out?”  
“Yeap” Lena answered making a pop sound on the “p”   


	8. connecting the dots for realitionships.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four women and two possible dates. Two ends planning how to proceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter might be the last =) 
> 
> enjoy

“For Christ’ sake! Lena, could you please take your head out of your ass and allow yourself to be happy!?” Jess said frustrated as hell  
“I want to be happy, but what if…”  
“Lena, I just slept with the most amazing badass woman in the world. It made me happy because I allowed myself to have the best sex in the world with the badass brunet. I didn’t stop to think about ‘what if’” Jess practically huffed  
“Wait…brunet? Woman? Aren’t you straight?” Lena asked in shock “wait! Are you talking about Kara’ sister?” Jess had the decency to look shy about Lena’s comment  
“Well, I won’t say straight _per_ _se_ …”

Forgetting Lena’s problems for a while, both started to talk about Jess and her fling with Agent sexy.

“So, this was a one-time thing?”  
“I don’t know…she wasn’t sure of her sexuality and I was straight until two days ago… I’ll take what it comes” Jess said shrugging, then like remembering something she stood up pointing Lena “YOU! Tell me everything about certain hot blonde alien who is head over heels for you!”

While Lena was talking with Jess, Kara was at her apartment eating ice cream with Alex in the couch. Looking for different ways to explain everything to Lena. Kara was nervous. Lena was everything she waited for a partner. However, deep inside Kara was terrified that maybe Lena would leave her for having this soulmate bond. After hours of talks, Kara tired enough told Alex to distract her. Then, the brunet told her everything about Jess.

“So, do you like her? Like to go out with her?” the blonde said while hugging a pillow to her chest. That talk felt like the ones they had as children back in Midvale  
“I really like her, but she is so cool and experienced…maybe I was just a fling to her, you know?” all the insecurities of Alex coming back full force at once.  
“No! You are amazing, she would be crazy not wanting to be your girlfriend!” Kara said huffing  
“Girlfriend? Maybe it is a little fast, I’ll ask her out to know if it can be more between us. It’s not like I’m Kryptonian, isn’t it?” Alex laughed   
“Ahhhh you are the worst! Lena would never accept the Kryptonian bond. No one ever will…I’m doomed to die alone!” burying her face on the pillow Kara resigned to feel sorry for herself, at least during that night. Although Alex didn’t let her. They spent the night cuddling in the couch watching old movies.

Lena and Jess decided to drink until sleep.

Two days later, Lena had decided that Kara had forgotten about her and about their date. Some part inside her mind, Lena could hear Jess saying ‘stop being a pathetic looser, she is a hero now, must be busy!’ scolding herself Lena returned to work. She and Jess had this big deadline to deliver another number of Supergirl’s comic. And then that the hero had become real the publisher was more than desperate to have in hand a prediction number of Supergirl.

That was the moment when Lena realized that the character with her name was in some similar situation than hers. Lena from the comics had a crush with Linda Danver aka Supergirl aka the real Kara Danvers! The only thing that Lena felt doing at that moment was banging her head against the table work. At the second bang, she heard a familiar whoosh noise that made her look to the balcony to find the woman responsible for her confusion. Kara was looking at her amused written all over her face and with a smirk she said

“It is funnier if we bang your head against the headboard”   
If Lena would have been drinking something clearly she would have chocked with that. Instead she found really hard not to swallow her own tongue at the blonde words…

Suddenly, the bold blonde became a goo of shyness looking at Lena. Feeling the weight of her words she laughed nervously.

“Sorry about that…it was something that Alex said once to a girl and they got along just find…but I just realized what those words meant…I’m sorry”   
“It’s ok Kara, don’t worry. There is something I can do for you?”   
“About our date. Would be ok for you that we go to our date tomorrow afternoon? I prepared something special for the both of us”

Lena’s face lighted up and smiled big and wide. Kara mimicked the smile and then she stepped closer to Lena.

“We can’t kiss just yet and I’m dying to do so…so in the meantime can I hug you like for a long time?” The superhero asked rather shy  
“Of course, darling. Let’s go to the couch and cuddle me” Lena grabbed the other woman’s hand and led her to the couch. A few minutes later, both were sat holding each other watching something neither of them was paying attention to. And then, life felt good.


	9. How to ruin everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara's date and how that went

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied! this is not the last chapter but I promise we are close to that!! 
> 
> sorry about the angst but happy ending in on its way
> 
> I changed the chapter like 5 times and I ended up with this written pretty fast so I'm sorry about the mistakes.   
> kisses

Lena was frankly freaking out one hour before that Kara went and picked her from her apartment. Jess had been the entire morning relaxing the Luthor girl until Alex surprisingly called to invite her over and hang out. Lena was left on her own.

“Stupid horny Jess… You better have the best sex in the universe instead of being with your friend.” Lena muttered while finding something to wear.

She wanted to look good, somewhere in the back of her mind she wanted to get the girl so the clothing would be perfect. Not too innocent, not too slutty.

At the other part of the city, Kara was fixing the last detail to surprise Lena. Alex gave her some suggestions about what to wear but then she got bored and called Jess to hang out leaving her sister alone.

“Have fun Alex. I can handle this by my own!” Kara said to relax her sister

30 minutes later, the blonde was on her way over to Lena’s apartment. The door of the apartment was almost instantly open after she knocked to reveal an amazing good looking Lena. She was wearing a green short summer dress that hugged her all in the right places and that had her shoulders exposed. It took Kara several minutes to regain speech but when she did she hugged Lena saying how beautiful she was and kissing her in the cheek. Suddenly, she felt underdressed on her tight jeans and blue tank top. However, Lena said she looked beautiful as well so she relaxed.

“I have my keys here, so we are ready to go, lead the way” Said Lena while grabbing Kara’s hand.

They reach the restaurant walking so they talked a little about their jobs and the awful deadline that Lena and Jess had to cover after Supergirl came out.

“So part of that is my fault…I’m really sorry”   
“Kara, you save people. It’s not your fault, but that ugly editor’s” the raven haired feigning a shiver to make Kara laughed which worked

At the restaurant, Kara had reserved the most quite table of the place. They needed to talk important things after all.

“I can’t believe we met two weeks ago. I feel like I know you since forever” the Luthor said  
“Well, technically you do. And this is the thing I want to talk and explain to you”  
“Go ahead Kara, I want to know everything and kiss you already”

Kara blushed furiously. She was amazed with the things Lena always said.

“Ok. We are soulmates and we must kiss to seal the bond. We are destined to be together, but if we never seal the bond you can eventually fall in love with another person, but never again having this level of connection.”  
“Well, that doesn’t sound bad at all. The thing is I fell for you, can we seal the bond?” Kara laughed at Lena’s words  
“Yes, we may. Now, I’ll tell you the tricky part. We kiss and we will belong to the other forever. But….you might get pregnant”  
Lena choked on her wine and did everything in her power to not spill Kara with it. She had heard correctly, right? Pregnant as a baby growing inside of her? Lena didn’t notice that she had been silenced for many minutes and then Kara had been watching her the entire time trying to look for an answer.

 Kara thought the worst. OF course, no one would kiss her under the risk of getting pregnant. Lena seemed to be in trance so she asked for the check on the sly getting ready to escape. Lena wasn’t looking at her maybe she was trapped on a way to escape too without hurting Kara on the process.

“So, yeah. You don’t have to say nothing. I’ll be ok. I paid the check so you can go whenever you want” Kara said standing from the table and as a goodbye she put a hand on Lena’ shoulder.

Lena didn’t notice she was alone for at least five minutes. She snapped out of her thoughts to realize that Kara was gone. On the street, she tried to locate the blonde to follow after her. Maybe…a baby wasn’t a bad thing. Or, maybe they could date without kissing until they were sure…naw impossible Lena thought.

Kara was nowhere to be seen so Lena thought about going to the blonde’s apartment. CRAP! She had never been there and never asked Kara where she lived. Despair filled Lena’s heart. She wanted to be with Kara. It was true that she had fallen in love with her and her life had much more sense since the blonde entered in it. She didn’t notice that she had been crying since Kara left. Lena felt this awful pressure on her chest a pain that was growing but the second. She stood still for a moment until her cellphone rang. It was Jess

“I don’t know what you did to the poor girl but she came to Alex’s and haven’t stopped crying since we open the door!!!”   
“Jess!! OMG you are with her! Don’t let her go. Give me Alex’s address and I’ll be there”  
“Ok, but if you don’t fix this, both will be alone tomorrow.”   
“Don’t worry, I’ll go to get the girl”


End file.
